


Мост

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), Fred1975



Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Ghosts, Historical Figures, Piece, Russian Empire, Не для бартера, Пьеса, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975
Summary: Беседа двух стариков примерно в 1871 году.Примечание:пьеса, элементы мистики
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Союз Спасения: Внеконкурс





	Мост

_Сцена представляет собой темное пространство, практически без мебели. Свет_ – _рассеянный, идет сверху на авансцену, слева (если смотреть из зала) стоит Старик (Матвей), в_ _неофициальной_ _одежде (может быть даже домашний халат), перед ним на полу – зажженная свеча. Старик смотрит вверх, на лицо ему опускаются редкие снежинки._

Старик: Я не люблю снег. Неудобно провести большую часть жизни в Сибири, не любя снега. Наши привыкли к нему, а многие и радовались, но я не люблю. Оба мои брата ушли по снегу...

 _Справа выступает фигура в темном (одежда также_ _какая-то штатская «вообще»), Старик оборачивается к ней:_

С: Вы можете спорить, барон, но это так – оба.

_Фигура в темном (барон Соловьев) выступает под свет:_

Барон: Сергей Иванович...

С (мягко): Не надо. Я все помню про лето, конечно, июль, но для меня все окончилось зимой. Сержа я тоже в последний раз видел через снег. Иным повезло больше.

Б: Не мне.

С: Не вам и не мне. Я подтверждал все его показания, боялся навредить ему – но навредил только себе, а ему не помог.

Б: Ему никто б не помог.

С: Вас это утешает?

Б: Нет.

С: Вот и меня. Но мне еще хуже, чем вам, ведь я потерял двоих, оба мои брата убиты...

_Барон садится на край сцены, ставит рядом с собой незажженную свечу._

Б (Матвею): Не хотите ли мадеры?

С: Что? А, нет... А почему вы предложили?

Б: Так. Есть. Почему бы не поделиться? Я, знаете ли, привык делиться – но давно уже не с кем.

С: Вы несправедливы, барон. Вы не жили среди вечной мерзлоты и полярной ночи один-одинешенек. И каждую метель – а они там часты! – вас не охватывала тоска по убитым братьям.

_Барон старательно зажигает свечу: первые спички ломаются, потом пламя занимается, он некоторое время прикрывает его рукой, словом, кажется, очень занят и не слышит Старика._

С: Но знаете, что хуже всего, барон?

Б: Титула мне не вернули, кстати.

С: Называть вас по фамилии?

Б: Как угодно, Матвей Иванович. Барон, в общем-то, короче, хотя похоже на собачью кличку.

С: Вам обидно сие?

Б: Ничуть. Собаки, как говорил один еврей в Чите, это же милейшие люди.

С: Везде-то они есть, ну надо же. Впрочем, в Вилюйске не было даже евреев. Только якуты да казак, с которым едва ли было, о чем говорить. И я. И метель. И...

Б: Так хотите мадеры-то?

С: ...и братья, чьи лица я так боялся забыть, что, кажется, успел сочинить заново.

Б: Сочинить?

С: Да. Вот например – какого цвета глаза у Сергея Ивановича?

Б: Э... серые?

С: Да, но я помнил их синими – и теперь его тоже будут помнить синеглазым.

_Барон оглядывается через плечо вглубь сцены, поднимает свечу. Свет тает, не доходя до задника, обрисовывает что-то более темное, вроде свертка тряпок._

Б: А Ипполита Ивановича вы тоже... сочинили?

С: Его я не забывал. Хотя хотел... очень хотел.

Б: Зачем же?

С: Хотел забыть его убитого. Это не тот гость, которого ждешь из метели.

Б: Тут вы правы, Матвей Иванович, из метели может всякое прийти. Кого и ждешь, да не рад будешь.

С: Вас-то кому навещать? Разве что...

Б: Да хоть бы и братьям вашим, Матвей Иванович! Не забудьте, мы с вами в один день с ними простились.

С: А, да? О... да, конечно же. Вы же тоже были там. И вы, и этот...

Б: Кто? Который этот?

С: Высокий такой, почему-то в гусарской форме был.

Б: Сухинов? Он, пожалуй, мог бы и с метелью гулять, да. Он повесился, вы знаете?

С: Боже мой, нет, конечно! А зачем?

Б: Ну, зачем люди вешаются?

С: Не постигаю. Зачем делать самому то, что суд может...

Б: В его случае суд мог гораздо худшее, поверьте. Впрочем, там сложнее, но в двух словах я не перескажу, а дольше – вы устанете слушать.

С: Главное-то вы сказали. Мне очень жаль.

Б: Сейчас – да, к вечеру вы его позабудете, с первым снегом Иван к вам не явится – ни призраком, ни покойником.

С: Господи, помилуй!

Б: Аминь. Я на это и надеюсь – что помилует.

С: А к вам, получается, является? Да? Потому у вас мадера всегда при себе?

Б: Чтобы всегда, так это не с моими доходами. Но для вас найду, право.

С: Мне незачем.

Б: Бог весть, если начнется метель...

С (перебивая): Рано для метели, но а потом – что с того? Здесь не полярная ночь, я не один, да и призраки уже не страшны старику.

_У задника сцены – невнятное движение, будто прошла тень. Старик оборачивается на нее, пожимает плечами, повторяет:_

С: Да, не страшны. У меня была долгая жизнь, я многое видел, что страшнее и горше призраков убитых братьев.

Б: Убит ведь один только, Матвей Иванович.

С: Казнь – то же убийство.

Б: Я не про Сергея. Я про...

С (резко): Бросьте! Я слышал эти сплетни, но это все чушь. А вам, барон, везде самоубийцы мерещатся – и я знаю, почему. Вам покоя не дает тот поручик, что застрелился в избе в ту ночь. Вы рядом с ним сидели, вы не удержали его руки, вот и казните себя, и мадеру пьете, и...

_Барон, опустив голову, тихо смеется._

С: Да что это вы?

Б: Кузьмин его фамилия. Анастасий Кузьмин. Ну, выходи уж, раз пришел.

_Тень, проходившая у задника, проходит вправо к Барону, останавливается на границе размытого света. Барон поднимает свечу, она обрисовывает золотое шитье на обшлагах мундира «тени», пуговицы, яркую, будто лаковую, полоску крови на щеке. Тень (Кузьмин) поднимает руку – то ли приветствуя, то ли защищая от света глаза._

К: Ты будто не рад, Соловьев?

Б: Какая радость?

С: С кем вы разговариваете?

Б: С Кузьминым, конечно. Вы правы, покою с ним никогда не было.

С: В этом-то и дело, и оставьте меня, пожалуйста, с вашими домыслами. Ипполит ни при чем тут.

Б: При чем. Он ведь тоже...

С: Ложь. Зачем вы это мне говорите?

Б: Я бы не стал, да он просил.

С (нервно, чуть посмеиваясь – то ли от страха, то ли от другого страха): Кузьмин?

Б: Ипполит. Брат ваш, Ипполит Иванович.

С: Ложь, я вам не верю.

_Темный «сверток» у задника начинает шевелиться._

«Сверток»: Не убеждайте его, Вениамин Николаевич, давайте, я все же сам. Матье, он говорит правду.

К (отходя к «свертку»): Тебе-то как не поверить, ты верней всех знаешь.

«Сверток»: Дай-ка руку.

 _Над местом, где лежал сверток, загорается белый свет. Ипполит (И) встает из-под рогожи, которой был накрыт – почти голый,_ _в одних подштанниках_ _, босой, очень белокожий, рот в крови._

К: Умыться бы тебе.

И: Это не важно. Матье, поверь...

С: Кому? Почему? Зачем ты решил...

И: Я не решал. Я просто не хочу лжи. Тебе нужно знать это – и то...

С: Чего я знать не хочу!

И: Это тоже не важно. Ты последний из нас остался – а ведь думали, это буду я, да? Не получилось... Ты – последний живой брат мой, я хочу, чтобы ты знал обо мне правду.

Б (предостерегая): Матвей Иванович...

С: Хорошо! Хорошо... и давайте вашу мадеру. Что я должен узнать, а? Что мой брат – самоубийца?

Б: И это.

К: Не только он, конечно.

И: И не только это, Матье.

_Старик поднимает свою свечу с пола и неуверенными шагами отходит вправо к Барону. Тот молча протягивает бутылку._

С: Подождите. Может быть, еще и Серж придет.

Б: Вы в это верите?

С: Нет. Да. Какая разница. В Ипполита я тоже не верю.

_Ипполит смеется, стирает с губ кровь._

К: Далась же тебе эта правда.

И: Пока не далась, но скоро... Правда – это свобода, Кузьмин.

С (пьет из бутылки, говорит резко): Ну, хорошо! Ты всегда был упрямец, давай же свою правду. Ну?

И: Она не моя, верней – не только моя. Правда не может быть чья-то, она больше человека.

Б: Иной раз в этом и беда ее. И человека, которому правда не по мерке выходит.

К: Жизнь может быть не по мерке, а правда – вровень. Всегда.

С (нетерпеливо): Что вы несете? Все призраки так многоречивы и бестолковы, а?

И: Все дело в том, брат, что ты не хочешь слушать. Но попробуй, пожалуйста. Если это только слова, то что тебе их пугаться? И вы, Барон, послушайте, если что – поправите нас. Вы же тоже знаете правду.

К: За что я тебя, Ипполит, люблю, так за твою решительность.

И: Нет, не за это.

 _Слева ближе к заднику загорается свет, в свет входят Ипполит и Кузьмин. Ипполит на ходу застегивает штаны, Кузьмин протягивает ему_ _адъютантский мундир_ _._

К: Порядок.

_Начинает звучать музыка – это вальс «Метель_ » _Свиридова. Она достаточно громкая, чтобы ее узнать, но не заглушает голоса:_

– ...нам обоим жизнь была тесна. Не по нашей силе – что мне, что ему. В двадцать третьем я знал уже, что есть сила – и сила, потому не удивился, что брат самого сильного человека, кого я встречал, так же силен. Удивился, что в мальчике это видно уже, удивился и пожалел: если не случится ну хоть великой войны, что расширила жизнь старшему, младший так и проживет свой век, словно в кадетском мундирчике – не шевелясь и дыша осторожно, чтоб не треснул по швам. Но оказалось...

– ...оказалось, что есть вещи и кроме войны. Сергей говорил мне: я хотел бы строить мосты, а не взрывать их, и я понимал, что речь не о переправе через реку. Мост – это связь, это прямой путь без преграды – и Серж хотел их строить ради всех, не только, чтоб самому головой в стены не биться. Но можно построить мост над стеной – а можно снести стену...

– ...вот этого уже жаждал я – не зная точно, чего хочу, где та стена. Верно, что вокруг только и были стены – и сейчас, гляжу, не стали они ниже, напротив. Одному сказал я как-то, мол, не хочешь делать добра, так надобно тебя убить – и ведь убил бы, если б в том видел верный способ. Но до сих пор...

– ...до сих пор цель, что вела нас, недостижима, как звезды.

– Но мы пытались.

– Мы пытались. И когда я увидел вдруг бездну под ногами, смерть вместо света, когда строитель мостов рухнул в снег – я понял враз...

– Ты, Полька, мудрый человек, но дурак.

– Дурак. Но что было делать мне тогда? Как удержать звезды?

– Способ же ты нашел, Полька...

– Жизнь не нужна, если рушится столь огромная, столь великая цель. Понимаешь? И если можно жизнь отдать, то, стало быть, цель стоит жизни, она не стекляшка, а подлинно звезда.

– Ну, так, да. Раз не свобода, то смерть.

– Точно.

_В музыке звучат залпы, на втором музыка глохнет. Всего залпов восемь._

...а пистолет ему не по руке был. Рука мальчишечья, не привычная к тяжести – все больше перо да чертежный инструмент. Попросил поглядеть – да с тем и сменял, мой-то мне, вроде как жизнь, – маловат пришелся. Вот и все. Никакой древней традиции, ничего. Кто ж знал, что удобно станет ему не просто стрелять – а в себя самого?

...а зато ровно по руке.

...ровно.

_Ипполит подносит пистолет дулом к губам. Свет гаснет._

_В темноте слышно, как чиркает спичка о коробок. Потом загорается свеча – в руках у Барона Соловьева. Старик сидит рядом, держась руками за голову. Барон, поставив свечу, говорит, будто продолжает начатый разговор:_

Б: …а Кузьмин – тот всегда человек слова был. Сказал – или смерть, что ж, значит, смерть.

С (не отнимая рук): Как все просто…

Б: Просто?

С: Ну, да. Обычно ведь как? – ломаешь себе голову: что, почему? С отчаяния, может быть? Или от страха?

Б: Не от страха.

С: Конечно. В девятнадцать лет страха еще не знаешь – это я вам по опыту говорю. И отчаяние – тоже… другое. От него пистолет можно к сердцу поднести, но курок не спустишь, уверяю.

Б: Это не отчаяние.

С: Ну, конечно, нет. Я же говорю – просто. Вы знаете, барон, это поверье – про замковый камень?

Б: Который венчает мост? Что-то слышал.

С: Раствор для него надо замешать на крови. Говорят. Так – мост не рухнет… суеверие, конечно, никто никого не приносит в жертву над чаном с известковым раствором!

Б: Разве что себя самого.

С: Себя, да. Не отчаяние, значит, а жертва. С этим как-то…

Б: Легче жить дальше?

С: Может быть… может быть, да, хоть и немного осталось. И метели теперь будут пусты и одиноки.

Б: Почему, Матвей Иванович?

С: Так ведь он рассказал все, …что хотел рассказать. И кого мне теперь спрашивать, что за мост он укрепил – такой ценой? Ведь я не инженер, я ничего не смыслю в этих… мостах.

Б: Сергея Ивановича спросите.

С: Думаете, он придет ко мне?

Б: Он к вам – или вы к нему.

_Старик будто собирается что-то сказать – но передумывает. Смотрит на свечу: над ней падают редкие снежинки и тают, не долетев до огня. Старик протягивает руку, ловит снежинку._

С: Все же не люблю я снег. Так где ваша мадера, барон?

_Оглядывается. Сцена пуста, Старик остался один._

С: …мост не рухнет.


End file.
